1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laser welding system and its control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser welding technique has come to be adopted in the art of welding using robots in recent years. A laser welding technique using a robot is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3229834. In the disclosed technique, a turning reflection mirror is mounted on a robot arm in order to guide laser beams with the reflection mirror, and a plurality of welding points are welded continuously by means of turning the reflection mirror to direct the laser beams as needed. The most significant merit of the laser beam direction swinging by means of the reflection mirror is that the welding points can be changed from one to another with the turning of a relatively light, quick responding mirror. The laser welding using such a reflection mirror provides a better work efficiency compared to the conventional spot welding process in which a heavy welding gun has to be moved around.